1x03 The Trip (the Building)
by Castlestar4
Summary: The third episode of my series 'The Building'. I recommend reading from the start. In this episode Fitz and Simmons go to Portugal and Skye has a master plan to get Ward's attention... 1x04 'It's love' out now
1. Preparation is important

"Another coffee?" Elena asked, as she was called over by Ward.

"Yep." He replied. Elena left very quickly with her empty notebook in hand. When Skye had questioned her earlier about why she carried a notebook if she never wrote in it, Elena had said quite calmly, "Makes me look more like a waitress." And proceeded to return with her coffee and muffin two minutes later.

It was early evening but the sun was still bright and shining, beating down its heat upon all who dared to walk outside. Hiding inside in the coffee house were Coulson, Ward, Bobbi, Skye, Fitz and Jemma. The summer heat was a little too intense for Skye but not for FitzSimmons they were going away on a trip.

"We really need to go." Jemma said for the fifth time that hour.

"No we don't." Fitz Said, also for the fifth time that hour. "I know you like being prepared but we've got a few hours yet."

"Preparation is important." Jemma replies. She continued to make her point and FitzSimmons had the same argument they'd had ten minutes ago.

As they bickered Elena returned with Ward's coffee and Ward asked, "Are you this quick with everyone? Or are we special?" Elena just gave him a mischievous smile and left.

When Skye had found out that FitzSimmons were going to Portugal for a week she had looked up the hotel they were staying at. She knew it was extremely nosy but she wanted to know where they were going. Turns out the hotel was a very romantic one and Skye immediately went down to their apartment, after having been given a key the night before.

She entered the room without invitation, walking in on Fitz having breakfast. He looked up upon her arrival and sighed deeply. "Just because we've given you a key now doesn't mean we want you here _all_ the time, Skye."

"You're secretly dating Jemma." Skye blurted out without any thought. The noise seemed to wake whatever slumber Jemma had been in as she came hustling out from one of the doors behind the kitchen. Fitz just sat in shock for no less than a minute as he fully processed what she'd said.

"Well… no..." Fitz said after gaining his composure, still red in the cheeks he repeated with slightly more force, "No."

"No, what?" Jemma asked still in her pyjamas.

"You're secretly dating." Skye said, still unable to control herself.

"What?" Jemma said, going red herself and glancing tentatively at Fitz who was hurriedly eating his cereal, "No we're not."

"Then why are you going to what has to be the most romantic hotel in Portugal?"

Skye was breathing heavily out of, was it excitement? Nerves? Confusion? She wasn't even sure. She was just standing, panting, in front of FitzSimmons' door in their apartment.

"Because," Jemma said carefully, as though not wanting to say something she shouldn't, "It's a nice hotel."

Fitz, who was very pink by now and had an empty cereal bowl but was continuing to shuffle spoonfuls if milk into his mouth, looked up at Skye and nodded in agreement, although he avoided eye contact with Jemma.

"Are you sharing a bed?" She asked, in the most casual voice she could muster.

"Yeah…" Jemma said, looking uncomfortable.

"Do you know how nosy you are?" Fitz asked, clearly trying change the subject but Skye brushed past it.

"Yep. Why share a bed if you're not a couple?"

"It's cheaper." Fitz answered quickly, like they had prepared this answer should someone ask.

"Like you care how much something costs." Skye said. She hadn't really intended for them to hear, nor had she really intended for them not to, it was really more of a side comment. Still, it surprised Skye when Jemma answered.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well," Skye started, looking almost embarrassed herself. "You're rich!"

"What's led you to believe that?" Fitz asked, looking innocent.

"Oh come on!" Skye moaned, shaking her head in disbelief. "You're not seriously trying to hide that are you? Everyone knows. There's a reason everyone hangs out in your apartment, you have the best furniture, the nicer food and, quite frankly are willing to give it away to anyone. You own your own company, and not some small shop on the corner, no, a large company that sells to other large companies. So I seriously can't believe you wouldn't have a room each at this fancy hotel, or at least a room with two beds, unless you liked sleeping in the same bed. I still don't even understand why you live in this pathetic building when you could afford something far better."

Fitz and Jemma looked uncomfortable as they glanced at each other. Jemma was the first to turn her gaze back to Skye and say, "We like it here. Nice people." Jemma said smiling and completely ignoring the rest of Skye's speech about them sleeping in the same bed. "We've lived here since university and," she smiled shyly at Fitz, "Fitz doesn't like change."

Skye rolled her eyes, remembering when she had moved in and how Fitz was not comfortable around her at first. "If I were rich I'd live in a nice large house in the centre of an enormous city and go on holidays every week." She mumbled as she turned to leave the room. "See you at work." She added in Fitz's direction.

"Don't come knocking before 9 again." Fitz shouted to her back but Skye wasn't listening.


	2. I see no problems with that plan

"Well you may not need to go." Bobbi said, standing up and putting an end to FitzSimmons argument, "But I'm off." Bobbi always had at least a thirty minute run everyday and today was no exception. She wanted to get out before lunch so that she would have a full appetite for her lunch with Hunter after his audition. So she grabbed her bottle of water and left the coffee shop.

Although none of the gang had been paying attention to FitzSimmons' argument, it became clear that Fitz had lost this one as they began to gather up their bags. "We'll see you next week." Jemma said, rushing out of the room.

Fitz sighed and said, "She's always in such a hurry. Why does she get so worried about missing things?" The he picked up his own bag and rushed out after her.

The three left, Coulson, Ward and Skye, glanced at each other and chuckled at the two who were almost too perfect for each other. Ward stood up, "Back in a second." He said, before heading over to the toilet. Skye gazed after him in a longing way that Coulson was quick to pick up on.

"Someone has a crush." He said calmly, as he picked up his coffee.

"Who? Me?" Skye said, innocently. "I don't think so."

It was at that moment that Elena walked passed serving the table next to them and mumbled, "So do," into Skye's ear.

"Mind your own business!" Skye shouted after her, Elena just smiled and shrugged as she headed back behind the bar and wiped the surface. Skye looked back at Coulson who was giving her a calculating look. Skye gave in.

"Fine." She said, exasperated, "I have a crush on Ward. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"I didn't need to hear it." Coulson said with confidence, "I already knew." Skye rolled her eyes. "What I want to hear is how you think you're gonna get him."

"What do you mean how I'm going to get him?" Skye asked, playing innocent again.

"Come on," Coulson said, "You're a smart girl who finds a way to get what she wants, kind of similar to May really, and you'll have a plan!"

"You wanna hear it?" Skye asked, dropping the whole act as she knew Coulson had her figured out.

"So much," Coulson smiled, knowing the plan was not going to be brilliant and so excited to watch her put whatever plan she had into motion.

"I'm going to make him jealous. I'm going to ask Trip out."

Coulson nearly spat out the gulp of coffee he'd just had. Make Ward jealous was really all she could come up with. He had thought she was a little better than that! Ward didn't get jealous, it just wasn't him. Skye's plan was floored in so many ways but Coulson was feeling a little too mischievous and wanted to see how this would play out.

"I see no problems in that plan." He said, being as serious as he could.

Ward returned from the bathroom and Skye was quick to give Coulson a look that told him to keep quiet. Coulson didn't need this. He wanted to see what happened next and had no intention of ruining the show.

"What are you up to this evening, Ward?" Skye asked.

"I don't have any job stuff tonight so I'll probably be inside watching TV."

"I have a date." Skye said, confidently.

"Really?" Ward said, looking uninterested. This annoyed Skye. Coulson was hiding his grin behind his empty cup of coffee.

"I have a date with Trip." She announced, loud enough for the whole shop to hear. Elena looked up and Coulson glanced at her and they shared a silent conversation which involved Coulson uncontrollably grinning whilst mouthing 'Trying to make him jealous' and Elena rolling her eyes.

This comment did get Ward's attention he looked up but didn't have to answer as someone entered the shop. "It's your date." He said, nodding towards the door.

Skye's eyebrows widened in panic and she looked at Coulson, silently asking for help. Coulson just shrugged his shoulders and Skye made a mental note to have a go at him later. Trip quickly spotted them and headed over, ordering a coffee on the way.

"Hey," Trip muttered, sitting down in the chair Bobbi had recently left.

Ward looked up at Trip. "So you have a date." It was just a clear statement. Trip looked bewildered and confused; Skye hadn't actually asked him out yet. After seeing how confused Trip looked, Ward looked at Skye with an inquisitive look, Skye smiled awkwardly and Coulson sipped his coffee, successfully hiding his laughter.

"I didn't… I mean I haven't…" Skye stuttered nervously, "I haven't actually asked him yet." Ward raised us eyebrows but made no comment and Trip looked at Ward, then at Skye. Coulson watched, waiting for the glorious moment when Trip would put two and two together.

"You…" Trip looked confused, he'd worked it out but couldn't believe what he'd worked out. "You wanted to ask me out?" Trip looked hard at Skye, Who fidgeted nervously under his glare. Coulson quickly drank the rest of his coffee to stop himself laughing out loud however it surprised him when Skye then went very over the top in acting her part. But Coulson realised that if you wanted to make someone jealous then you'd have to go all the way.

"Yes!" Skye shouted, getting the attention of the entire house, "I'm sorry, it's just, since I met you two weeks ago..." She didn't even seem to notice everyone listening, Elena had even stopped her making of Trip's coffee to watch the show. "I've wanted to ask you out so, Trip." She stepped towards Trip, who leaned back in fear. Ward had picked up a magazine on the table and started to read. Skye looked over at him and noticed so she upped her game, practically jumping onto him and deliberately knocking over a glass that spilt coffee all over Ward, who jumped up in shock. "Will you go on a date with me?"

Trip looked petrified. What with Skye sitting on his lap and the whole coffee house seemingly frozen around him, Coulson could understand why. His eyes were wide and, perhaps more out of fear than anything, he muttered a small, "Yeah."

"Will someone please come and help me clear this up?!" Ward shouted into the silence. Elena hurried over and the coffee house drifted back into its normal chatter.


	3. Romantic Plan

**First I need to apologise, I haven't been uplaoding for ages as I was on holiday and haven't had a chance. I also haven't really been writing these for a while so am only a few chapters ahead though I hope they will be up soon. I think there will probably be six chapters in this episode and I have only almost finished chapter 5 but will be as quick as possible though aas I'm back at school things could be a little slower.**

 **Hope you enjoy**

When FitzSimmons arrived at the hotel they were overwhelmed by the sheer amount of rich Americans hanging around. They were relieved of their bags by an overly polite porter that creeped Jemma out a bit. They held hands as they headed towards the front desk, they were only best friends but they liked getting away because it meant they could do these things without someone taking a picture and posting it online somewhere. They both knew if they were anywhere near as intimate in public as they were at home, the pictures of them holding hands or hugging would be all over the news and the rumours of them being a couple would triple in intensity.

They reached the front desk and got keys to their room. The lift was overly fancy and every corner of the corridor leading to their room was cleaned to perfection. It was so shiny that the reflected light felt bliding to look at. It was almost a relief when Fitz and Jemma found themselves alone in their room which was only slightly less intensely clean than the rest of the hotel. Jemma was all for keeping things clean and tidy but they must have used some kind of magic spray to make it look like that!

It was early evening when Skye headed to Coulson and May's. She had had a few hours after her impressive performance when asking Trip out to decide how she would go about a date with him. She had come to the conclusion that she would have to make sure that Ward was around to see Trip pick her up but she would need Coulson's help. She only hoped he was home, and that May wasn't, she didn't really want her knowing.

She felt rather unlucky that when she knocked on the door there was no answer. She tried again just in case the TV was on really loud or something but, again, no one came to the door. Deciding that the apartment must be empty, she started to make her way back up the stairs, thinking she would just talk to Coulson tomorrow, Trip and her hadn't come up with a date yet anyway. She was nearing the top of the first flight of stairs when she heard a voice coming from the floor she had just left.

"No, the bylaws say he can't take any clients with him." A pause. "I don't care what rubbish he's trying to pull on you he can't get around them. Tell Stark he can quit but he can't take Peyson-Flocks with him." Realising it was Coulson, Skye headed back down the stairs. "I understand that's his biggest client and they won't give him a job if he doesn't get them but there's nothing I can do and-" reaching the top of the stairs and spotting Skye he cut himself off. "I'll call you back, Rosalind." He ended the call abruptly.

"I didn't mean for you to hang up like that," Skye said, slightly shocked at how abruptly he had ended his conversation with Rosalind, "I was perfectly happy to wait."

"I should thank you really," Coulson said, as he went to unlock his door, "She was giving me a headache. I mean, just cos she just got promoted to senior partner and I didn't she suddenly thinks she is more important than me."

"Well technically..." Skye began.

"Don't you start." Coulson snapped, half angry, half joking. Skye couldn't quite work out which it was but decided not to push the matter further.

"I need your help, Coulson."

"With what?" Coulson asked, curious, as he started to open the door to his apartment.

"With my plan." Skye whispered as though she were telling a secret.

Coulson, in that moment, was glad to be facing away from Skye; a large grin had spread across his face as he remembered Skye's hilarious plan to get a date with Ward. "Yeah…" He said vaguely, pushing the door open and entering his apartment.

"Well I need Ward to be around when Trip comes to pick me up so I was thinking that, maybe, on the night of my date Ward and I could be round yours." By this time Skye and Coulson were both inside his apartment and Coulson was fixing them both a drink. He considered saying no, just to see how she would react but quickly realised that it would probably be rather fun to watch another awkward interaction between Trip and Skye.

"When is it?" Coulson asked, wanting to make sure he wouldn't be working.

"Haven't got a date yet but it would probably be quite late in the evening because Trip's got a very busy work schedule, being a paramedic in an ambulance."

Coulson silently celebrated; at that time he would be home and May would be at the restaurant cooking dinners for people and wouldn't be able to point out the awkwardness of the situation or his laughter. "Sure, I'll help you with your secret mission."

"Don't call it that. It's really more of a," Skye struggled to find the word, "Romantic plan."

Coulson rolled his eyes as he handed Skye a glass of coke. Skye noticed but, seeing as it was common place for Coulson to make fun of everyone, she chose to let it be.

"Let me know the date and I'll make sure Ward is here and then you can put your 'romantic plan' into action!"


	4. Nothing but mayhem

Trip was heading back from one of his night shifts at the hospital at around 8:30am, having been working from midnight to 8, when Skye spotted him next, as she was rushing down the stairs late for work.

"Wait, Trip!" She stopped herself, bending over, panting and Trip reluctantly stopped. All he wanted right now was to climb into his bed and not get up for a long time. "When would you like to have this date of ours?"

Trip had almost forgotten about that. He did some quick calculations in his head to find out when the next time would be when he wasn't working overnight. "10th?"

"Sounds good!" Skye smiled. "When."

"Well I won't be off duty until 8 so-"

"So 8:30 then?!" Skye said, over excited. Trip was about to tell her that it took him half an hour to get back from the hospital, plus time to get ready but Skye was already off racing down the stairs and Trip didn't have the energy to chase after her.

Fitz and Simmons had been in Portugal for three nights now. It was their fourth night and they were currently lying in bed together with the TV on. They were watching their favourite episode of doctor Who. Well… sort-of. They both knew it off by heart so they were mainly chatting over it and turning to watch properly every once in a while. They hadn't spoken for a few minutes when Simmons brought up the subject of work.

"How do you think Banner's doing holding up the company while we're out?" She asked, casually, as she snuggled into Fitz's shoulder a little more than best friends should.

"Not great, I hate leaving him in charge." Fitz replied, calmly.

"I know he has a bad temper but he is most qualified."

"Wanna know who isn't very qualified for their job?" Fitz spoke slightly louder, suddenly perking up, "Skye."

"Skye?" Simmons said, confused.

"Yes, Skye. She's caused nothing but mayhem ever since she's arrived." Fitz winced, remembering the moment the day before they left when she spilt her coffee all over her computer, an area where coffee wasn't even allowed to be. "She has no respect for the rules, she hasn't done anything worthwhile and quite honestly she hardly ever shows up when she should."

"Have you told her any of this?" Jemma asked, used to Fitz's bursts of sudden anger rants after knowing each other since 16 years old, when these were far more common and much longer.

Fitz shook his head.

"Maybe you should." Fitz didn't reply to that. "I'm just saying if you told her all this then she might up her game, so to speak." Fitz shrugged his shoulders in response. "You need to do something to show her she is important to the company and then she would be more compelled to try harder, work harder."

"Like what?" Fitz snapped.

"Don't you have that big deal with Nick Fury soon?"

"I'm not letting her in on that." Fitz said, defensively.

"I'm just saying you should talk to her about this and show her how important she is. Both of these will encourage her to work harder."

"Maybe I should threaten to fire her." Fitz said.

Jemma looked almost shocked, "You want to fire her?!"

"I said threaten," Fitz said, defensively. When Jemma had no response for this he said, "Let's just watch." And snuggled back into Jemma.

Coulson was sitting in his office, silently writing up a deposition against some horrible sounding guy who was being accused of having a leakage in a company oil rig that he knew about but did nothing to fix, when the phone rang.

"We have a date!" Coulson picked up his mobile phone to instantly hear Skye's loud voice on the other end of the line.

"When?" Coulson asked.

"10th September, day before FitzSimmons get back. Trip's gonna pick me up from yours at 8:30, after his shift."

"Great, I'll make sure Ward is with us."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Coulson hung up the phone and quickly finished the write up of yesterday's deposition so he could call Ward. After sending off the final document to Rosalind, he picked up the phone and dialed Ward's number. It rang through to voicemail so he tried again. Ward picked up his time.

"What is it?"

"Hey Ward, what are you up to?"

"I'm at work, I'm halfway through a lesson. What was so important you had to ring me twice?"

"Would you like to come to mine at say, 8-ish on the…" Coulson panicked thinking he'd forgotten the date but it quickly came back to him. "10th?"

"That's it!?" Ward whispered, clearly not wanting to disturb whatever was going on with the students in his class, though it was clear from his tone that if he could shout he would have.

"Yeah."

"You couldn't have waited till I got home?"

"Just say you'll be there Ward."

"Sure. Fine. I'll be there." Coulson was going to say bye but Ward had already hung up. Maybe he should have waited until later when they were both home.


	5. Worst date ever

Coulson, Ward and Skye were gathered in Coulson's apartment. It was 8:40, ten minutes later than when Trip told Skye he'd be there. Coulson and Ward weren't bothered but Skye was panicking.

"When will he be here?" She asked, for the third time that minute.

"I'm sure it will be soon." Coulson said, casually, collecting the glasses from the table.

Ward was unsure why he had been invited here. Sure when FitzSimmons were out the next apartment they tended to spend time in was Coulson's but normally when Ward wanted to hang out he just turned up. Coulson never formally invited someone over so when Coulson had asked him to come Ward assumed there was something happening but so far it had been pretty normal. Soon Trip would be here to take Skye on their date so it would just be him and Coulson anyway.

Meanwhile Trip was hurrying down the stairs after rushing to clean himself up and get dressed. He was trying desperately to make himself look presentable after a 7 hour shift. It was halfway through his shift that he realised he hadn't told Skye yet that he wouldn't be there by half past eight but she hadn't picked up the phone so instead he just had to rush home from the hospital and sprint down stairs to Skye's apartment.

When he reached her and FitzSimmons' floor he quickly spotted a large A4 sheet sellotaped to her door. When he got closer he noticed his name on the top.

 _Mack,_

 _Went down to Coulson and May's. If I'm not back by the time we need to leave, come pick me up from there._

Sighing, Mack rushed back downstairs. He was slightly disappointed. People who were properly preparing for a date didn't spend the time before the date in someone else's apartment.

When the time hit 8:45 Skye couldn't take it. As Ward opened another can of beer and Coulson rolled his eyes Skye walked over to the front door, intending to go up to Trip's apartment and asked what was taking him so long but three sharp knocks rang throughout the apartment. Skye stopped where she was, almost rethinking her entire elaborate plan.

"Should I get that?" Coulson asked, noticing Skye suddenly stopping.

"No, I got it." Skye said, coming back to Earth and rushing to the door.

Trip was rather embarrassed by what his first thought was when he saw Skye but in truth it wasn't really anything. She looked… 'fine'. He was kind of upset though. It didn't look like she'd made a huge amount of effort, she looked same as always. She didn't seem to look at him for very long before turning around and looking back at Coulson and Ward.

"Hey." Trip Said, rather awkward and trying to pass over all of what he was thinking because he knew it wasn't really something you should think on the first date.

"Hey," Skye said, just as awkward, turning back to look at him, then she said, in a forced amazed tone, "Wow! Trip you look incredible."

Trip looked down and what he had haphazardly rushed on in fifteen minutes. Before he could make any polite comment on how she looked her lips were on his for far longer than should have been at the start of a date. At this moment Trip started to realise what was going on.

A few minutes after Trip and Skye had left Coulson's apartment Ward decided that he really wanted to know why he was here so he asked.

"I just thought we could hang out." Coulson replied.

"We do that all the time. I probably would have come down anyway." Coulson didn't reply to that although he thought a lot of thoughts in his head. Like how stupid Ward was for not noticing that Skye liked him, or at least not noticing that she didn't like Trip.

Ward, slightly annoyed at Coulson's lack of response, stood up, told Coulson bye, and left his apartment.

Skye sat eating her main meal as Trip rambled on about what he'd done in his job that day. She wasn't really listening, instead she was thinking about Ward and also, a little about how stupid she was being. She began to feel really sorry for Trip who seemed to be enjoying the date. What was she going to have to tell him? Skye had no feelings for Trip. Sure he looked fine, great really, but it was Ward she really wanted, and it was Ward who was paying her absolutely no attention. Oh God! What had she gotten herself into.

"Skye!" Trip's voice saying her name seemed to bring her back to earth.

"Yeah?"

"I seem to have been doing most of the talking on this date, why don't you go?"

"Er… okay," Skye was feeling very awkward, "Well I grew up in lots of different families through foster care because I have no family and then I got a terrible job and then I got a better one here, with Fitz and Simmons."

"That's it?" Trip asked, slightly amused; Skye was normally one of the most talkative out of the group. Skye nodded, "Well then I guess I'm going to have to ask questions in order to get you to reveal anything about yourself." Skye tried not to show her utter dislike of this idea. "First question: Why don't you have the courage to ask Ward out?"

Skye, who had been looking down at her meal, looked up shocked. "What- I mean- What on earth are you talking about?"

Trip smiled, "You like Ward and you invited me out in a desperate attempt to make Ward jealous because you don't have the courage to ask him out. Correct me if I'm wrong."

Before Skye had time to get embarrassed she got annoyed at the one person she had told about her plan. "Coulson told you, didn't he, I knew I shouldn't have trusted him!"

Trip sighed, "No it's just obvious is all!" Skye suddenly felt a lot more awkward and went almost as red as Fitz did when he got embarrassed. "It's okay, really, but if you like Ward so much then why haven't you asked _him_ out yet?"

Skye took a few moments to contemplate her response. "I guess that I want him to want to ask me out so I don't have to do it, or at least so I can guarantee he'll say yes if I ask him."

"I know Ward comes across as a little scary but he's not that bad, the worst he'll do is say no."

"I guess…" Skye muttered, but she wasn't convinced.

"Granted I haven't had the best time tonight but I'm sure on a proper date you're the wonderful, bright, bubbly Skye we all know. Anyone would love to go on a date with you."

"Thanks Trip." Skye smiled, "You're a great friend."

"Happy to help."

"Oh god is this the worst date ever or what?!" Skye smiled and giggled a little bit.

"Does this classify as a date?"

"Well I did ask you out so…"

"Then yes, worst date ever." Skye and Trip shared some stifled laughter, "It may have been a bad date, but as a night out with a friend, it hasn't been too bad."

"Really?"

"Why don't we order some desert and enjoy being two friends having a wonderfully expensive meal at a ridiculously romantic restaurant?"

"Let's do it!"


	6. Like a date?

The next morning, on the 11th of September, the day Fitz-Simmons returned, Skye woke up thinking about the night before. Her date with Trip had been rather unsuccessful in many ways, for example Ward had taken little to zero notice of her and as a romantic date, not great, but after a small pep talk by Trip they started chatting normally and had a really nice evening. In fact they were talking so late that they only ended the night when they got kicked out the restaurant. On the drive home Trip had made Skye promise that she would take her chance and ask Ward out the following morning.

Still feeling very tired she looked round at the clock. Seeing the time she sat up quickly, Ward was going to leave in half an hour, she had better get down there quick so she got dressed and rushed down to Ward's apartment. Breathing a steadying breath, she knocked three times hard on Ward's door. A few seconds later he answered, dressed for the gym.

"Hey," Skye asked, panicking as she realised she had not prepared a way to do this.

"Hey?" Ward asked, clearly wanting her to get on with it.

"I was just wondering if you were free Saturday night."

"Look, it's like I told Coulson, if I want to hang out I'll go to Coulson or Fitz-Simmons' apartment where everyone always is and-"

"That's not what I meant." Skye asked.

"Then what?"

"I thought you and I could eat out, somewhere else, somewhere nice…."

"Like a date?" Ward asked, still trying to understand.

"Exactly like that."

Something clicked inside Ward's head and suddenly, SKye's over the top performance in the coffee house made sense. He only wished he could say yes. "I can't, I'm sorry. I have to go to work." And then he pushed past Skye and headed for the stairs.

"At least tell me why." Skye shouted after him.

Ward stopped, turned around, mumbled, "I'm seeing someone," and before Skye could ask any questions, he was off.

Bobbi hurried down the stairs, late for work, having slept through her alarm. She had a large bag of books that she hadn't managed to mark which was really weighing her down.

She passed Coulson's floor and, spotting Skye, turned her head to smile at her but kept running. She missed the first step down and fell, dropping her bag and then tripping over that too.

Skye, watching, saw her disappear round the corner and heard a bang as Bobbi hit the wall. Skye shouted loud but froze in terror, petrified of looking round the corner but even more petrified about the fact that she wasn't.

Before Skye had really processed what had happened, Coulson's front door opened but it wasn't Coulson that exited the apartment, it was May.

May looked at Skye and then, understanding the situation instantly, walked quickly over to the stairs before disappearing round the corner. A few seconds later she yelled, "Skye!" And Skye reluctantly headed round the corner to where the stairs were.

Bobbi was lying against the wall but Skye couldn't see much of her as May was in the way. May, seemingly knowing exactly what need to happen, was adjusting an unconscious Bobbi as Skye stood still at the top of the flight of stairs. "Are you going to help?" May snapped. Skye didn't answer because, truthfully she didn't know, "Well at least call 911 and get an ambulance. I'm not a miracle worker I can't do everything on my own." Skye, very faded by what she was seeing, just nodded, turned around and pulled out her mobile and, as she dialled, made a new conclusion about May that maybe she wasn't that intimidating and that she really was a very loyal, kind person.

On the inside.

 **I was rather proud of the title of this episode because it refers to three things, the trip Fitz-Simmons take, Skye asking Trip out and when Bobbi trips at the end. Just thought it was intereesting. Get the next episode up ASAP.**


End file.
